Try Your Luck
by Malikah
Summary: "Klaus raised the corner of his lips, exposing a sharp fang that looked way more attractive than it should have, in combination with his mussed hair and black leather jacket. Ugh, she always liked bad boys." / Caroline decides to go out and take her mind off stuff, when "stuff" comes to her in form of a certain hybrid already awaiting her - with a drink in hand. /Klaroline/Twoshot


_I fell in love with Klaroline and I just had to write something down before the tension ate me alive._

_I hope you'll like it!_

_It's a solitary Oneshot, with no connection to the actual plot line._

_Forgive any mistakes and feel free to point them out!_

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, Klaus is not mine. Neither are Caroline or the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Try Your Luck**

_Words: 1000_

A wicked smirk, which he hid behind a glass of scotch, curved his lips as he eyed the blonde beauty dancing to the beat of the music coming from the speakers and pounding through the club. Her movements were alluring and graceful, hypnotizing really, he couldn't tear his gaze away from her while she caught the attention of various men's eyes, though she didn't really seem to notice or care.

Caroline Forbes.

The girl had caught his attention the very first moment he laid eyes on her. Despite her angel-like appearance, her demeanor was that of a snarky enchantress, her tongue as sharp as his claws and her beauty as striking as the alluring moon. She constantly took jabs at him whenever the opportunity presented itself and he couldn't deny that he enjoyed their senseless banter – at least as long as she didn't cross the line. Though she_ did_ seem intent on crossing it every single time their tongues clashed in a battle for dominance – albeit not in the literal sense, despite his immense drive to rectify that.

He let his tongue graze over his lower lip as she raised her arms above her head, her movements turning seductive while an inviting smile stretched her red-painted mouth, a spark of white flashing from between her lips as her bright blue eyes took in the men watching her. And those that did more. His hand tightened its grip around the glass of scotch imperceptibly as he watched a human close in on her, his hands on her hips as he drew her towards him, wanting her for himself, yet all he received were mere seconds before she detached herself from him. She turned around to face the man and Klaus could see the small, smug smirk that stretched her lips as she stretched up to whisper into the man's ear.

_Keep the hands to yourself, honey. _

She brushed a kiss against his cheek before she pushed him away from her, the grin still tugging at the corners of her lips while she made her way off the dance floor and towards the bar. Klaus grinned, chugged his scotch and was sitting promptly on the stool, which as of yet was standing vacant next to hers.

"You should not toy with them in this manner, love." He murmured, his accent making her recognize him instantly as she froze while a shiver ran down her spine at the endearment she abhorred so much when it came from his lips.

"Klaus", she acknowledged derisively with a frown sent his way before she deliberately turned away from the man, intent on ignoring his advances while she awaited her drink. She went out tonight to have some fun, dance a bit and drink a lot; what she didn't desire was any kind of drama and it was safe to say that drama literally followed the hybrid that was watching her intently right now – and the worst kind of drama at that. Stuff that she didn't want to deal with tonight.

The barman placed her drink before her and she gave him a brilliant smile before turning around on the stool until she sat facing the dance floor, elbows propped up on the counter behind her, drink in hand as she watched the swaying bodies. Klaus was sitting with his back towards the moving crowd, his face turned so he could watch the blonde woman while he signaled the barman to pour him another scotch.

While he waited, he noticed her scowl deepen, her brows furrowing as she angrily pressed her ruby lips into a thin line, her hand tightening its grip on the drink. Amusement shone in his eyes, since he was quite convinced that her anger was directed at him – he always managed to… irritate her and he took pride in it – it was no small feat, irritating Miss Mystic Falls.

"What is it, love?" he decided to push his luck a bit further as he leaned back to be able to watch her face more closely. She huffed and raised her chin, giving him no more than a glare as she chugged her drink, ignoring the burning sensation as the liquid ran down her throat.

"Would you be so kind as to finally Stop. Staring. At. Me?" she demanded, turning around on her stool once more so her bare knees brushed his thigh as she was faced with the hybrid's smug smirk playing around his inviting lips. "It is quite literally Pissing. Me. Off." She hissed from between gritted teeth.

Yet "No." was his mere answer as he thanked the barman and drank his scotch, still eying the blonde beauty from the corner of his eye. She may look as pretty as an angel when she was smiling, but she was as enticing and alluring as a demoness when she was angry and the fury blazed in her deep eyes.

"No?" she asked, unbelievingly. Klaus raised the corner of his lips, exposing a sharp fang that looked way more attractive than it should have, in combination with his mussed hair and black leather jacket. _She always liked bad boys_. "Ugh, you're incorrigible." She huffed, crossing her arms before her chest and turning her eyes away from that mouth while he chuckled, downing the scotch and turning to Caroline, mirth shining in his eyes.

"If you are so averse to my company, by all means, I am not keeping you here, Caroline." He assured her, his words a husky whisper as he leaned in to talk over the booming music. She leaned back and scowled at his words, raising an eyebrow at the grin that curled his lips.

"I was here first; it is not _me_ who should flee from _you_." She stated confidently and she watched his pupils dilate as his gaze wandered over her body, appraisingly, scrutinizing her intently while he raised his glass to his lips, hiding the smirk that was splayed on his mouth.

"Well, you could always try your luck."

_~ TBC ~ _

_So I hope you liked it so far, it's probably going to be a two shot and the rating is going to change in the next chapter, so be warned :) _

_Until next time! _

**- Malikah :)**


End file.
